The Second Time Around
by I'mInYourCarEdward
Summary: Meg and Nico are going back to Hogwarts and their new mission is to save the school. With chamber open will our heroes survive? Rated t
1. Chapter 1

The second time around.

Poll is closed I have decided already that there will be a sequel and here it is

This is the sequel to Welcome demigod to Hogwarts. I suggest you read that first. Or you wont know who Meg is.

Don't worry once the plot takes hold the chapters will get longer.

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter in any fic.

* * *

Meg was incredibly loney this summer. None of her new British friends had sent her any letters.

At all.

And Harty had promised to keep in touch. Meg had sent him three letters. Wishing him a happy birthe day and one asking how the Muggles were treating him the last one was a very woridded letter about why he wouldn't contact her or Hermione, Ron or Nico.

It was like Harry was dead.

Well that would be a great late birthday present.

Well happy late birthday to me.

She and Nico were walking of camp. They were packed and prepared to go to England. They had to get new robes as Meg had grown. Nico hadn't grown much at all. His robes were fine.

They had their wands and each had gotten a Gringott's account for Meg's birthday. And they were about to use them. The new books were no doubt expensive. It was August 29th and they needed books parchment and quills.

Meg hoped the new DADA prof was not evil like the last one. Meg didn't want a repeat of last year. Last year sucked.

Hard.

They had to kill a teacher for trying to bring back a serial killer.

Total crackpot. That was Prof Squirrel. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or DADA. To bad they had to kill him. Even if he was evil and a horrible teacher to boot.

He was scared of every thing in his class and he had a serial killer in the back of his head and was bat-shit crazy.

They left the borders of camp and Nico grabbed Meg's hand. Immense cold abysmal darkness and screams for about 5 seconds and then an alley way in London by the Leaky Caldron.

The Leaky Caldron was the entrance to Diagon Alley the wizarding community supermarket. They had everything a witch or wizard needed. From spell books to quills. Broomsticks to potion ingredients.

They needed a room and school things. Nico was tuckered out. He needed a nap. She lugged Nico to the wizarding pub and inn. She'd get him a room to sleep in first.

She walked in asked the bar tender for a room and paid. It was that easy! The rooms were comfortable and sparse. She dropped Nico and walked to Diagon alley.

But she had left him a note on how to get to Diagon Alley. From the trash can up two bricks left three bricks. It was written in Greek of course.

She bough new robes for herself and potion ingredients and parchment and quills for the both of them.

Nico joined her at that point and headed for the book shoppe. Florish and Boltt's was full to busting with mainly witches. She couldn't read the sign to find out why.

The duo walked in to the store and straight to a section of Greek spell books that they had used in their first year to Hogwarts. Sure enough they had the required reading. Except the Lockheart books.

Meg cursed in Greek. She would NOT read anything not in Greek.

It would take four times as long as to read it and they would get words finally found a version in Latin. They took Latin in camp and children of Hecate Are English to Latin dictionaries. Nico might have a problem with Latin seeing as he was barely at camp. But they needed the books for school.

She'd ask the Pastel girl that she roomed with. Her name was Pastel. Right?

Right?

The duo looked around the extremely crowded store. From what Meg could pick up there was a book signing today. A Lockheart book signing.

After purchasing Lockheart's books in Latin they walked to stand in line as Meg made up a cover story to why the books should be published in Greek.

Her mother? No her cousin! She lives in Greece! She wants to read his books but only knows how to read Greek.

She could tell from the giggling ahead that Lockheart was a lady's man.

Meg leaned to the side to get a view she was practically sideways when she saw the manicured nails, flamboyant robes, too white to be natural smile.

The bell rang right behind her and Nico. The duo turned to let them get their books but right in front of them was Harry!

Meg recovered first, "Hi Harry." she said stupidly. Nico recovered quickly, "Hey.".

"Hullo." Harry answered. What was up with British accents? That was supposed to be an E not a U in that hEllo mister.

And people tell Americans to speak English properly.

The British invented the language but they can't speak it!

"Daily Prophet." said a photograph pushing through.

How rude!

"Is that Harry Potter?" asked THE MOST sissy mans voice Ever. She gazed forward to see it was Lockheart.

He had had Harry pulled up front and given him a book he obviously didn't want. Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable at all the attention.

By now she was in front of the crowd of book lovers. She cleared her throat loudly. He ignored her. "Excuse me." she said but he still ignored her for Harry. "Excuse me but you have a potential fan in Greece who wants to read your book. And you fan base is," she indicated the group of adoring fans, "right here and your ignoring them for a twelve year old boy!" she leaned in and dropped her voice to a whisper, "and that's a pedo if I ever did see one. Just. Plain. Creepy." she finished.

Nico stepped forward and politely asked for two copies of his complete works in Greek. He got them. Meg read the back and scowled. There was no way in Hades that he did any of these things.

She had of other people doing these things already. The people hadn't been pretty when she saw them but all the same. Lockheart had taken the credit for himself.

But not one person would ever believe her but Nico.

This Lockheart was an attention seeking fraud.

She lugged her new books and supples back to her room at the Leaky Caldron. She was dead tired. She slept but didn't dream.

* * *

New story yay

This is longer than the first chapter of Welcome demigod to Hogwarts

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

And I'll have Meg prank Malfoy

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	2. A Smashing Good Time

a smashing good time

In which Meg Meets the Whomping Willow

Luckily I have the second book and the movie with me for reference.

I own nothing

* * *

Meg had awoken to the sound of fist meeting door.

Some one was knocking on her door. She was to tired to realize that it was probably Nico.

"Nico, I'm up! I'm up!" she called to Nico.

The pounding stopped. A voice answered with a british accent, "I'm not Nico. I'm Harry."

"Sorry." she called. "I'm still half asleep."

"Come on or we'll be late and miss the train."

That got Meg going. She liked not missing the only train to school. She'd be a year late for school. Not fun.

She dressed herself hurriedly and brushed her teeth. She still had her toothbrush in her mouth when she hopped out of the room. Her bag behind her.

Harry helped her lug her trunk down the stairs nearly hitting Nico in the process.

Meg in turn helped Nico get his case was black.

Raise your hand if you all saw that one coming.

Did you all raise your hands? Good.

They group of Harry, the Weasleys and demigods drove to King's Cross station. It was 2 minutes to 11. At 11 the train would leave. They hurried through the station to the divider between platforms 9 and 10.

The twins, Ginny, Percy, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had gone through the divider to platform 9 3/4. The platform reserved for the Hogwarts Express.

Ron and Harry ran at the wall with their carts and...

Crashed.

What in Hades?

Meg winced. That must have hurt.

A nearby guard yelled, "What the blazes d'you think you're doing?"

Harry lied easily and Nico made towards him to help him up. Like a kind stranger.

"lost control of the trolley." Harry said.

Ron grabbed Hedwig, who's cage had rolled away when they had crashed. People where starting to stare. Nico casually walked over to the crowd. He snapped his fingers to manipulate the mist and told them a lie.

"There is nothing to see here. These two just lost control of their trolleys."

The group slowly diminished.

Harry, Ron and Meg were examining the wall.

Harry looked at Ron. He knew more about magic than anyone else. Except maybe Meg.

"I dunno-" Ron answered. He looked around at the crowd there was still people watching them.

Never a good sign.

The clock chimed. NoNo nonononononononooooooooooooo oo!

Meg fell to her knees. The train was gone. Now she would have to go to NORMAL school in the states! Noooooo!

A brilliant scholarship gone!

The horror the horror!

"It's gone," Ron said sounding stunned. "The train's left. What of mum and dad can't get back through to us?" he turned to Harry and asked the rest of the group, "Have you got any Muggle money?"

Harry scoffed. He answered but Meg had tuned him out.

Hogwarts was a once in a lifetime opportunity!

Meg was snapped out of her mind rant when Ron said, "We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

Nico snapped his head up to. He had obviously been in his own little world.

not the car. Not the car.

Nico shifted nervously. He then spoke up, "I think I'll stay here actually. I don't like heights remember?"

Meg shrugged and said "I'm not staying here."

She followed Harry and Ron. She knew Nico was going to shadow travel to the train. It would be like he never missed it. He could not bring a passenger and all of their luggage. He'd go it alone.

The trio filed in to the Ford Anglia. It was old and powder blue. Rust broke through in a lot of places.

But the car could fly. And they would make it to school.

The car had trouble keeping invisible and they had to go above the clouds. That only made it harder to see the train.

They where heading north. They were up and no thunder had descended upon them. This was a great sign. It meant that she could finally fly a broomstick.

Soon they had left London far behind them. The grass was a spectacular shade of green the sky blue as could be.

Then the car wobbled. "It's probably just tired. It's never gone this far." Ron said. It did nothing to reassure Meg and Harry or himself.

"We can't be far now." said Meg. They dipped the car down again to search the ground for Hogwarts. "There!" pointed out Harry.

And there it indeed was in all of its splendor. The Magnificent Hogwarts castle.

She suddenly remembered something that had been bothering her. "Hey Harry, how come you wouldn't answer me letters? It's not because I'm Slytherin is it?"

"Of course not! A house elf named Dobby kept stealing the letters addressed to me. I didn't know anyone had sent me any letters until a week ago."

"I had been worried sick that you had died or were sick or unable to attend Hogwarts!" she said slapping him. "Don't make worry like that again!"

He rubbed his new slap mark. It was gone in a minute. The car wobbled again and Ron lost control of the car.

Her adrenaline was pounding through her veins. She didn't hear what any one said next. All of her muscles tensed.

Ron was steering the falling car to the lake but the car jerked from his grip and headed instead to a huge moving tree that all the students had been warned about.

The Womping Willow. It was infamous for harming any student to get too close.

And the car was careening towards it.

Crap!

Or Meg's favorite, Curses!

The passengers lurched forward as the car lodged its self in the trees branches. The tree shook violently.

The trio were shook around like tag dolls. They were bouncing all over the interior of the Ford Anglia The animal cages hitting them. More than once Harry was hit by Steve the owl's cage.

The willow finally tossed the wrecked car out of its branches. The car barrel rolled and the doors opened to dispose of its passengers as it lurched to the side. The trio and there belongings tumbled out of the vehicle. The car rightened it's self and closed its doors. The wrecked vehicle, to the trio's amassment, then it drove off into the forbidden forest.

Ron pulled out his wand. It was broken in two. He stared at the wand and finally squeaked out, "My wand." in horror.

The other two checked their wands. Their's were fine.

Ron would definably need a new wand.

"Can you believe our luck?" Ron looked at the group "Of all of the trees, we had to hit the one that hit back."

Ron had called Harry over to watch the sorting through the great Hall's windows as Meg collected her things.

Meg heard them say something about Snape being missing. She instantly knew that the trio was in trouble and it was quiet possible that Snape would be the one that put them there.

The doors to the entrance hall opened and out strode Prof Snape, head of Slytherin house.

"Maybe he was sacked." Supplied one of the two.

"Or maybe he was wondering why you didn't come on the train. Follow me." said Snape.

The trio grabbed their belongings and followed the potions master.

"Wanted to come in with a bang, did you?"

"No sir the barrier at King's Cross it-"

"Silence!" said Snape.

"You were seen."

He pointed out an article in a wizarding newspaper. Meg could tell because the pictures moved.

She tuned out the conversation except the part where Snape said she was too much of an asset student to expel.

Megan was then dismissed when Snape went to get Prof Catwoman.

She joined Nico at the Gryffendor table and eat dinner and held a normal conversation. Less than an hour later the duo came to the great hall.

Meg could hear the new rumors about how she bewitched the boys into wrecking the car for attention. Or how she had yanked the steering wheel in order to make Slytherin win the house cup this year. The possibilities were endless.

Nico asked if they got in trouble and the trio answered that they only got a detention and soon went to their common rooms. Meg was thinking of ways to keep Lockhart from molesting Harry when she arrived at the entrance to the common room. Them she realized she didn't know the password.

Crap.

She knocked on the wall. "Guys it's me Meg, I didn't get the password." she called.

Malfoy opened the door and said "the password is Pureblood." and let Meg in. Every one was congratulating her on her smashing arrival. She just dragged her stuff to her room and passed out on the bed.

* * *

Ok so now I know it's 'Slytherin' not Slytheren like in the last story sorry.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	3. Forget Kronos, Lockheart Sux

Forget Kronos, Lockheart Sux

In which Meg and Nico Share DADA

I still own nothing.

* * *

The day started off well, but every thing came crashing down after breakfast.

Meg had grabbed her things and walked up to the great hall. She grabbed her breakfast. It was waffles eggs and bacon. Crispy delicious bacon.

Colin, a boy who was sorted last night was looking all around. Trying to see everything at once.

Then the mail came. This wasn't the bad part though. It's what Ron got in the mail that was bad.

His bird crashed right into Meg's food. And it had a red envelope. It was a Howler.

Crap.

Ron's mom must have been pissed. Meg finished her food and ran from the hall as fast as she can, pushing Justin, a muggle-born Hufflepuff, out of her way. "Move it!" she had shouted.

She found herself in a bathroom with a crying ghost.

She quickly fled from the bathroom and headed to her first class History of Magic

They were learning about the goblin rebellions. Again. And Meg was very early to say the least. Meg sat down and wait for class. Class finally started and the rest of her Slytherin class joined her.

They were all talking about the Howler Ron got. Imitating it and the speech. It was indeed from Ron's mother. She had been livid.

Once class began everyone but Megan was either sleeping or passing notes. Meg was listening. And taking notes.

When the class ended she made her way to charms. And when charms ended she meet up withe her Gryffendor friends. Colin Creevey or as Meg called him Colin Creepy when he was out of his earshot. He seemed to stalk Harry.

He asked for a photograph because Harry was famous. Meg was only half listening and she was reading her transfigurations book. Then Colin asked for a signed photo with Harry.

And Malfoy called him out. He announced it to the world. Instantly Lockheart was on the scene. No one was allowed to be more famous than him. He offered a double photo with him and Harry and to sign it.

She checked her schedule. She had his class next.

Great. Fantabulous. Perfect! Not.

Harry was in the class too. He would keep being picked on by that stupid attention seeking prat.

Wait did she just use British vocabulary to describe Lockheart?

Darn it the brits were rubbing off on her.

The first thing he gave them to do was a tree sided questionnaire.

1. What is Gildroy Lockheart's favorite color.

She looked up at him. She then wrote

Pastel colors. Any thing girllier than the girls I dorm with.

2. What is Gildiroy Lockheart's secret ambition?

She looked at his gorgeous long flowing blonde hair. His long elegant robes. And long thick eyelashes.

She wrote:

To be a girl.

3. In your opinion what is Gildiroy Lockheart's greatest achievement up to date?

She face palmed and wrote:

His hair. I want it because my hair is too red.

This went through 3 sides of paper until:

54. When Is Gildiroy Lockheart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

She wrote:

I don't know. A sex change.

she finished when he began to collect the sheets. She quickly cast a copy charm and had a perfect copy of the paper.

She then tuned him out till it was time to go. 10 points to Gryffendor. Blah blah blah. Only Hermione got a 100.

Yeah cause she was the only one to memorize your stupid books.

Class ended and they left. She made a copy of her copy and gave it to Nico. He'd post it on the Gryffendor common board. She'd post it in Slytherin.

She smirked to herself.

Maybe this year would be fun.

* * *

Woot. Sex change lol!

At least he's not completely evil like Squirrel!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	4. You know that little voice?

In which Meg meets the Cornish pixies and punches Malfoy again.

I still own nothing.

* * *

Meg was sitting out side by the lake. It was a study period and shed already finished her homework. It was on one of Lockheart's books. Someone in her last class passed her talking about Cornish Pixies.

Wow. She must have tuned that out. Her ignoring skills were improving. She closed her book and stood up. She started walking to the green house. The plants were either killers or pretty. Sometimes both.

Where were the pixies from anyways? Corn land? Cornwall? Is that even a place? She was pretty sure that was a city in Canada that she had visited once.

Fought some Canadians. Good times.

Than something grabbed her hair and pulled. The last thing Meg needed was baldness. She swatted what ever it was. In was thrown in front of her and her attacker was now visible.

It was small and blue. It reminded her of doxies. It had moth like wings and looked like an imp. From the description it looked like the pixies every one was talking about. It was kinda cute.

Then it stole her wand.

The pest.

It flew down and before she had a chance to stop it, it had stolen her wand. It looked awkward in its arms too since the wand was bigger than it was.

I pointed it at Megan. Megan ripped the wand from the creature's hands. She proceeded to point it at the pixie. The pixie fled. She put the wand away and walked back to the school.

Pixies where annoying.

* * *

Over the next few days Meg avoided Colin. He asked too many questions. About her about camp, about her parents. Never a fun topic.

She was sitting on the sports field. It was dawn but still. She had to read Lockheart's stupid books. He hadn't done any of these things. Mother had said so.

She was just finishing the last question on her DADA homework when the Gryffendor team came on to the field. They were followed by Colin and Nico.

Don't sit with me. Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't- oh gods he saw me.

Colin, followed by Nico, walked over and sat with her. He instantly burst with questions about her.

1.

"Who are your parents?"

"Their both of magical descent. They don't like Muggles much."

Her father came from a long line of magicians and they didn't like non-magicians.

2.

"Are you an American pure blood?"

"Yes."

Of a sort.

24.

"Is Nico your boyfriend?"

"NO!" she shouted.

Maim, murder, destroy! And Nico looked just as annoyed by the 1st year.

That was question 24! In 2 minutes! Enough was enough.

She was about to strangle him when their attention was brought back to Harry. The Slytherin team had a note saying they could train even though the Gryffendor team had booked the field.

Meg stood to brake the fight that was sure to occur. Then Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood. A Mudblood! Meg sight went red and she had barely registered he anger before she punched Malfoy in the gut. At the same time Ron had shouted, "Eat slugs!" and had cast the revenge curse. It had backfired though and Ron began to hurl slugs.

Meg on the other hand now held Malfoy by the scruff of his shirt. She indicated the now slowly fleeing group. She vaguely regestred that the group of Gryffendors were going to Hagrid's hut before she turned back to Malfoy. "Appologize! Now!"

He looked cross. "I'm sorry I stated the truth." he said. She threw him to the ground and gave him the jelly legs jinx. She then went to Hagrid's. Ignoring his curses.

His aim was off anyways.

She listened in on some of the conversation. It was mostly about Lockheart and how he was the only person to apply for the job of DADA. That cleared up some things.

The Gryffendors them came out of Hagrid's. Ron was no longer puking slugs. She joined them and asked if they were okay. When they told her she was fine and then to her common room.

She had to do extra work on charms and that meant she had to prepare her silencio charm. She she skipped dinner and went to her extra charms lesson.

She spent 45 or so learning the silencio charm but she had it down. Then she heard it.

A voice in the walls. And Nico who was there with her heard it to.

"come...come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..."

Nico went to get his bag. He had forgotten it. It had his sword and shield in it.

Megan followed the voice but it had disappeared.

Weird.

She went back to Nico and told him it was gone and to get some sleep.

She didn't tell him that the voice had scared her badly.

she went and got dinner and then went to bed.

This year was supposed to be good. Not bad. Not like last year. Man school was dangerous.

She changed and fell asleep.

She dreamt of a huge snake that she knew she couldn't look at in a dank underground chamber.

* * *

Woo new chapter!

My brother wouldn't let me use my iPod so no update

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	5. Happy death day to you!

Happy death day to you~!

In which Meg gets dragged to a party by Nico.

I still own nothing.

* * *

Nothing happened much until you guessed it! Halloween. Malfoy stayed out of Meg's way but Justin and Colin were still annoying her. She din't care about Eton or their parents occupations. So your dad's a milkman? They still have those?

She was looking for Nico so they would leave her alone. She was caught for running in the halls by Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw Prefect and later again by Filch.

Sosheon after her warning was given out she hurried on her way. She found Nico talking with Sir Nickolis the Gryffendor house ghost.

She waited until their conversation was over and then Nico asked her to come with him to Nick's Death day party.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed to bring edible food for him and told him she would need to get some extra help from the history of magic teacher, Prof Binns.

She left to go collect her things for her extra lesson with Binns. She had fallen asleep with her eyes open so no one knew she needed help.

At dinner she grabbed some food from the table and dropped it off to Nico. He'd be there awhile. She could always get some later anyways.

She continued to history of magic. She took the required notes and left to get something to eat.

Then she heard that same voice.

"rip...tear...kill..."

She raced after the voice. She quickly fond herself entering flooded hallway.

"So hungry... For so long...kill...Time to kill..I smell blood... I smell BLOOD!"

She turned the corner. A bathroom door was swinging closed. There was something written in what looked like blood on the wall. To her it said:

HET AMRBCEH Fo RECSTSE SAH EBEN PODNEE. NEMEESI OF ETH IERH WABERE.

There was something underneath the writing. She approached it. It was Filches cat. Mrs Norris.

She heard footsteps quickly approach behind her. She didn't look back. She was busy looking at the unmoving cat that had been tied by its tail to an empty touch fitting. She found that she couldn't move to save her life.

She heard more footsteps behind her. The houses were leaving the great hall. Malfoy was the first to speak up and snap Meg out of her daze.

"Look! Mad Megan killed Ms Norris!" Filch was immediately behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her back. "You killed my cat! I'll kill you for that! I'll kill you!" Dumbledore came to her defense about her being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Filch pointed an accusing finger at her. "Them why didn't she go back to the great hall and eat?"

Meg stuttered out, "I-I heard a-a voice. A-an-and I follow-wed I-it."

She blushed with embarrassment. She was telling the truth. She could just hear the stories of Mad Megan killing the cat. She felt herself falling back on her nervous habits. Like hiding her face and stuttering.

They brought The golden trio, and the demigod duo to Lockheart's room to inspect the Headmaster then proved that Ms Norris wasn't dead but was petrified. Just like Meg thought.

Lockheart stated that he would have known the charm that would have saved her. Dumbledore then announced that a second year could not do such dark magic as petrifying a cat.

The trio was questioned on why they didn't go to the feast after the death day party. The Gryffendors lied poorly. They said that they hadn't been hungry.

This only applied to Nico.

The trio's stomach growled.

They looked at Meg now. All suspicions on her.

She looked down. "I heard a voice in the walls and I follows it to scene of the crime." she said.

Dumbledore believed this to be enough and let them go.

Filch was even harsher to the students and Meg continued to get called out by Penelope the Ravenclaw Prefect.

And people hated her and feared her and everyone wanted to know about the chamber of secrets. A few brave souls had even asked her and she told them the only thing she knew from reading Hogwarts, a history.

"A terrifying Monster."

* * *

Omg that was good and long right

I was listening to Anti the Infinite Holic and I wrote this.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	6. Crazy Ball of DOOM

In which Meg is Slytherin's heir

I still don't own any thing.

* * *

It was not long after the chamber had been opened that Meg had heard about Hermione asking Binns about the chamber and it contents. Meg found herself questioning her reason for living.

In short the meaning of life.

It was always a depressing subject.

She shook her head and tried to think of better thoughts than that.

So she decided to remember last night.

* * *

While roaming the halls she lay witness to the funniest thing so far this year. Percy, Ron's brother and Gryffendor prefect had caught his brother, Harry, and Hermione in a girls bathroom. Myrtle's bathroom.

Meg could have laughed right there on the spot. Percy's face was redder than his hair.

Now that was a sight to see. Ron's ears were even redder than Percy's face. Oh gods! Can't breath!

Laughing so hard.

Of course the group had passed over.

She then went to bed still laughing.

* * *

She couldn't shake the feeling as if everyone in the world had turned against her and Harry. Colin was still asking all sorts of question and Meg had finally snapped.

"Shut up! I can't stand being in the room with some one so insufferably annoying as you! Leave me alone, Colin!" the boy had fled at that moment.

Even Justin, on whom she was on good speaking terms was avoiding her. Harry and friends wouldn't leave her alone. She'd never be able to have a conversation about demigod life with them hanging around her at all times.

They even had an invisibility cloak! Of bloody invisibility!

Oh gods I'm turning British!

Every one thought that either Meg, Harry, or Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

It was like the world was breathing down her neck. Everyone was on edge about Slytherin's heir. The topic of chose was 'Who is Slytherin's Heir?' and it was horrible.

Worse than the time she claimed to see pixies and unicorns in the school yard in 2nd grade. And that had sucked.

More of that stupid wizard sport that Meg still din't bother to learn the name of. She sat there all by herself. The Slytherins were there but she ignored everything that they said to her now.

She watched only half aware of what was going on when a blugder or whatever the crazy ball was called began to chase Harry. It would not leave him alone. She watched in horror as the famous Harry Potter was chased down by the Crazy Ball of doom.

She had to sit back and watch his wrist or arm be broken by the Crazy Ball of Doom. The CBD kept at him. He had the snitch but as she rushed to the field to see if Harry was alright Lockheart had inserted himself in front. Colin was snapping pictures as Lockheart vanished all of the bones in Harry's arm. The idiot!

Baka!

Harry snapped at Colin for taking pictures at a time like this and Harry was rushed of to the hospital wing and needed a diet of Skelagrow to fix his arm but he'd be there all night.

* * *

It was around midnight and Meg and Nico were out of bed. Nico was on the seventh floor investigating a room of requirements.

Meg was wandering around the school when she heard the little voice again.

"Blood... I smell blood... Rip... Tear... Kill!... Kill!... Eat!..."

She followed it carefully to a corridor were it mysteriously stopped. She gazed around the corner and saw a figure holding a camera up to his face... Colin! He had been attacked and she couldn't speak up without revealing that she had been up.

That little voice was evil. She decided as she went to her common room.

It was attacking people.

People she Knew. She narrowly avoided being found by Filtch and Penelope Clearwater. And hurried back to bed.

She was shocked. Colin, innocent annoying Colin had been attacked. She needed to tell some one but she couldn't without getting a detention for being out of bed．

* * *

The next day word of Colin's attack had spread like wildfire. Everyone was either talking about Harry Potter, Heir of Slytherin or Mad Meg the heir of Slytherin.

Nico told her that Harry thought it was either her or Malfoy. But she knew Malfoy would have boasted about it earlier. Someone else was the heir.

* * *

Omg I still can't breath from the bathroom thing I wrote.

I hope this chapter is long. Please tell me it is over 1000 O' great .

Anyways,

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	7. CEREAL!

In which Meg is shrouded in more suspicion.

I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Meg woke to Pasty's, or whoever it was she roomed with's, shrieking. She was shrieking about Lockheart and his quote, unquote, 'Amazing hair'.

Meg rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. She eventually picked her head up, but it was only after her roommate had left the room.

First off it was early. Too early for her roomy to get up. Must have been the Lockheart news that woke her. It made sense. Any girl without a brain thought that Lockheart was the hottest guy ever.

She got dressed and sleepily headed up to breakfast. She luckily caught herself before she fell asleep in her cereal. Nico had gotten a huge helping of the stuff as he had gotten a Howler from his step-grandmother that told him and everyone that he was too skinny and needed to eat more cereal. Signed, Demeter.

She was still half asleep when she pushed Justin the Hufflepuff out of her way as she went to ask Harry about his arm. Nico had downed the last of his cereal and had rushed to catch up to the grumpy Slytherin red head.

She had lost Harry in the halls.

What? They were confusing?

She pushed her glasses up her nose and gazed for the first time this morning at her cousin. He looked like he was about to be sick. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

A girl's bathroom.

He avoided a perfectly good stall on the fact that a ghost was in it. Only after he vomited did he realize he was in a girl's bathroom.

"Why did you bring me here?" he whispered/asked looking unsettled by the bathroom itself.

She almost snickered. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus was afraid of a bathroom. And Meg was also unsettled by the bathroom.

Bad vibes. It made her think of Squirrel's turban.

She put her hands on her hips and finally Whispered/said, "Because this was the closest bathroom I could think of."

It was true she realized. She always managed to find this bathroom out of all of the bathrooms in Hogwarts. It was just plain creepy.

Then they heard people talking a few stalls over. And not the haunted one. It was The golden trio.

"Did you hear something?" asked Hermione. Ron answered. "Who'd come to this bathroom? Seriously Hermione. And I didn't hear anything but the pipes working." good old Ron. He was always good and stupid.

But his sister was an expert with hexes.

Note to self: don't mess with the Weasileys'. Ginny will hex you face off.

The door opened. It was Harry by the looks of his feet.

Ron and Hermione had panicked a little but had quickly calmed when they found it was Harry. They quickly burst into conversation about Polyjuice potion.

Meg leaned towards Nico and Whispered, "Polyjuice potion Is illegal. The recipe is in the restricted section of the library. They must have gotten Lockheart to sign their slip."

Lockheart was the logical answer. He was the only person stupid enough to sign a highly restricted and illegal book to a group of trouble finders. They never made trouble or went looking for it, no, Trouble found them.

It went looking for them.

"- I've heard about Chameleon Ghouls-" said Hermione.

Oh she'd missed some of the conversation. It seemed to have turned to the Chamber of Secrets and it's monster.

The conversation changed to a creature named Dobby. Dobby was apparently a house elf. Poor dude.

They were already leaving the bathroom and the duo waited before venturing out to their respective common rooms.

They rushed to the common rooms to say the least. Meg was in for it. And just like she had guessed everyone there thought she was the heir of Slytherin. They were congratulating her on ridding them of the 'pesky' Colin.

Everyone was slapping her on the back and praising her effective way on ridding the school of 'Mudbloods'. She turned and went to her room. Not even there could she be truly alone.

She grabbed some chocolates and headed out to the haunted bathroom. She cried and bumped into Ginny, Ron sister who looked to be in the same state.

Ginny, she was so distraught about Colin. They would have been to fabulous presidents for the Harry Potter fan club. Now Colin was basically comatose in the hospital wing. Poor girl.

Meg gave her some of the chocolates. Ginny thanked her kindly.

* * *

In the second week of December Prof. Catwoman had taken a list of who would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Meg was surprised to see that Nico was going to the Underworld for Christmas with his family. Meg was staying. Someone had to watch Potter. And Malfoy.

She was working on her swelling potion near Malfoy. He had insisted to sitting with Slytherin's heir and hadn't taken no for an answer. Meg groaned. Malfoy was obviously trying, and failing, to befriend her.

She had nearly finished her potion when she hereford a distinct

Ploop/splash noise. She gazed down at her potion. She then eyed Nico, he was seated next to Hermione. It had come from Hermione's side of the room. Had Nico tried to pass her a note.

She heard a bubbling noise and her caldron exploded all over her. Instantly her reflexes made her duck and cover. She had landed behind a table. Almost free of the explosion.

She looked to Nico and saw Hermione running out of Snape's office. She had obviously stolen something. But what. By then Malfoy was screaming about his swollen nose.

Meg looked and laughed with the Gryffendors though they couldn't see it. She was behind a table. She felt her ankle swell and realized that she had just fallen victim to her excellent potion making.

Fail. Just Fail.

She stood as well as she could with her huge ankle. It was watermelon sized already.

Great.

She rushed to the group awaiting treatment from Snape. She would definably need to find new slipper shoes. Cause man they were comfy.

Snape scolded her lightly about her poor choice of shoes.

"What? Their comfy!" she said to combat the giggles that it presented.

Snape vanished the potion and picked up a firecracker and blamed it on Harry.

But Hermione had a smug look and Meg knew instantly that Hermione had thrown the firecracker that popped her caldron. Not Harry. Harry was nice to her. Usually.

The wrote a note to Hermione and thew it at her. Meg smirked. The note said,

"Go to the crows 3 :) Meg."

She heard Hermione grasp. She smiled wider. She may not like being called the heir of Slytherin but it had its perks. Like instant intimidation. Hermione would not be messing with her anytime soon.

The class ended with Megan getting full marks on her first rate swelling potion.

She left class still smiling but worried. If Hermione was attacked next then Meg would be either expelled or sent to Azcaban or whatever it was called.

* * *

When Meg returned to her common room she almost laughed out loud.

Prof. Haha! Lockheart HaHAHA! Was hosti-Haha ha-ing a-a a dueling club! Priceless! He couldn't even defend himself from a paper cuts!

But she would be going alright!

* * *

How many of you can't wait for the dueling club scene? Quite a few of you i see. Don't worry I'm working on it as you read this sentence or is already done.

Sorry this took so long I was just informed that I was going to go to an EPIC (Enjoy Pepsi In Cans) company picnic.

This seems like a filler chapter but it's actually an introduction to the plot.

No.

seriously.

you can stop laughing.

Really.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	8. He's a duelin' wizard

In which Meg goes Dueling.

Let's hope my new E. Nesbit books haven't made my soft shall we.

Remember Nico hasn't left yet. It's still two weeks into Dec.

I'm sorry. If I own these series then I wouldn't be writing this on . It would be a book. You wouldn't need to wait for the next chapter. You could read it all.

In one day.

* * *

Meg was still laughing as she went to the Dueling lesson. Dueling with wands might be- no will be interesting to learn. Lockheart was the teacher something disastrous would happen. For sure.

She grabbed a torch fitting to hold herself up. She had tripped. Too distracted.

She continued to go through the crowd to the great hall. She, Megan Thorn, Daughter of Hecate, Hero of Olympus, 'heir of Slytherin' was taking dueling lessons. From a chump. No wait a chimp!

Anyone who survived and fought for Olympus could be considered a Hero of Olympus.

She entered the great hall and stared in wonder. They had set up dueling sections so one duel wouldn't interfere with another duel. She vaguely wondered where Lockheart had pick this up.

She made her way to Nico's side and watched as Lockheart strutted into the central dueling platform.

"Gather around! Gather around! Can you all hear me? Can you all see me? Excellent!" he asked clearly. She who was right in front of Lockheart wanted to say that no she could in fact not hear him or see his girly mug. She reframed from saying so. It would be rude to girls every where seeing as he was prettier than any girl.

Even herself.

It was just plain scary.

"Now prof. Dumbledore Has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions- For full details see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Prof. Snape."

Meg stood there desperately trying to stand up. She had doubled over in laughter. Nico as well.

Oh my Gods! Snape? Snape? He would totally pwn Lockheart. Mostly due to the fact that Snape had much more experience in spells and curses and hexes. Or magic in general.

Silly Lockheart, Snape was a Deatheater.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself,"

Wow. Snape had dueled himself. That takes smarts and clones. And guts. Lots of guts.

"And has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't any of you youngters to worry you'll have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Meg was more scared about the lack of a DADA teacher. Though it wouldn't make much of a difference if he had kill Lockheart. There would be definably a better teacher replacing him.

5 year olds were better than him.

Muggle born 5 year olds.

'Mommy says don't talk to strangers, so I'm not talking to you. Oh hi!'

Oh how much valuable information they would learn.

He continued. "As you can see we are holding our wands in the accepting combative position."

He said holding his wand out like swords at camp.

Meg wondered how fast Lockheart would pass out. She could see it.

'Bets! Place your bets here! Lockheart vs Snape, against Lockheart!'

And before she knew it Snape had disarmed Lockheart using the disarming charm she had used in first year. Lavender Brown, crazy name, handed Lockheart his wand back to him. He thanked her and stood up. Saying he had planed everything from the start. Letting Snape have the upper hand.

You don't give Snape the upper hand, he takes it himself.

Lockheart taught the class the shield charm.

Handy little bugger.

But he only taught it to them after a huge mass of chaos was exposed to masses.

Lockheart began to pair up the students at this point as Lockheart tried to pair Harry with Ron. Snape paired Harry with Malfoy instead. Meg found herself paired with Nico.

Lockheart taught the class the shield charm.

Handy little bugger.

But he only taught it to them after a huge mass of chaos was exposed to masses.

Harry and Malfoy were the test subjects for the shield charm.

Malfoy and Harry bowed walked back and turned. Malfoy started at 2 and did something that Meg was sure was just to get on her good side.

He used the serpent conjuring charm.

And conjured. Well a serpent.

Duh.

Snape raised his wand to destroy the snake but Lockheart decided to be a duche bag and tried to do it himself.

He succeeded in blasting the snake into the air and angering it greatly.

The snake hissed and slithered towards Justin. The crowd, being too big for their own good, could not move back very far. Not that it would help much seeing as Justin was petrified with fear.

Meg pushed through the crowd to her not so good friend Justin just as Harry walked over too. The two of them opened their mouthes and told it to "Leave him alone!"

The snake stopped and turned back. Snape blasted it.

Meg beamed and looked at Justin. Justin was very pale, like he had seen a ghost. Meg smile fell. Didn't he know she had just saved him?

Harry was dragged out of the room by his friends.

Malfoy had hopped down off of the platform and slapped her on the back. "Back off Mudbloods we have an heir of Slytherin." he pointed at Meg. Meg was startled.

Justin left the hall.

The Hades? An?

"Their both Parselmouths so Potter and Thorn are the heirs of Slytherin." he explained.

Wait did he say Thorn? Not Mad Meg or just Megan. Thorn?

Meg ran. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even know where she was going.

She wound up in the haunted bathroom crying over a broken sink. Awhile later she went back to her room and slept.

* * *

The next morning only Malfoy and Nico would hang out with her. Malfoy either wanted attention or to convince her to become a Deatheater.

The other option was he was trying to pick the monster's next target. It was most likely as he kept pointing out Muggle borns and the like.

It wasn't until she went to appolagize to Justin and convince him that she just had the weird snake abilities that she found herself searching for a half an hour looking for him.

She was finally alone.

For the most part.

She had passed Hagrid who was holding a roster in his large hands. Hagrid explained that something was attacking the rosters and he needed Dumbledore's permission to charm the fence.

She nodded politely and continued to search for Justin.

She turned the corner and her search was over. There was Justin lying on the floor his finger pointed at the ceiling. Nearly Headless Nick was there too. And they had one thing in common as she walked quickly over to them.

They were both petrified.

She heard footsteps and Harry was there. She realized that he had probably wanted to apologize to Justin too.

And here she was. A Parselmouth standing in front of a petrified Justin and ghost. It looked really convincing that she was the heir.

Class let out and everyone was there to see the 'heirs of Slytherin' and their victim.

It was like on que.

* * *

Told you I was working on it! Took me all day to write! Except the morning wrote the last chapter this morning.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	9. Dear Diary

Dear diary

In which Meg meets Tom Riddle.

Silly reader J. K. Rowlings and Rick Riordan own then not me.

* * *

Peeves was screaming about the attack and everyone was staring straight at her and Harry.

Ernie, one of Justin's Hufflepuff friends, pointed an accusing finger and Meg felt her mind reset to nervous.

"Caught in the act!" he yelled at them his face stark white.

Meg began to fidget in place and twirled her short hair, Harry wasn't much better.

Prof. Catwoman told Ernie that that was enough accusing. Meanwhile Peeves was singing verses.

"Oh, Potter you rotter, oh what have you done~, your killing off students, you think it's good fun~."

"Oh, Mad Meg you bad egg, we know what you do~, you act like your innocent, but we know it's you~."

Meg was now thoroughly embarrassed.

"That's enough Peeves!" shouted Prof. Catwoman.

Prof. Flitwick and the Astrology professor took Justin up to the Hospital wing.

The teachers then magiced up a fan and had Ernie fan Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. Ernie fanned Nick up the stairs like a hovercraft.

Professor Catwoman then turned and faced the 'Slytherin's heirs' with a stern expression. "Follow me, Potter, Thorn."

"But professor I swear-" Harry protested.

"This is out of my Hands." she said simply.

Meg just followed the cross transfigurations teacher down the hall.

The group, containing one (1) Gryffendor halfblood, one (1) Slytherin pureblood Demigod, and one (1) cross transfigurations teacher finally came to a complete stop in front of a large statue of a gargoyle.

The transfigurations teacher walked forward and announced, "Lemon drops." the gargoyle then sprang to the side to reveal a stone stairwell.

Though the magic at work was interesting and amazing Meg could not fight off the feelings of horror and dread that seemed immanent. The trio carefully climbed the stairs. Meg noted that the stairwell had closed up behind them and probably needed a password to open back up.

She looked back in front of her and saw a door with a brass griffin for a knocker.

This was Dumbledore's office.

* * *

The professor took a step forward and knocked politely on the door. It opened silently.

Meg felt the horror gnawing at her. They were going to expel them and snap their wands! Meg would never part with the object that let her go to school and focus her powers to create more powerful spells! She was already plotting her escape In her mind.

She gazed at her surroundings. The room was circular and spacious and grand. The walls were covered in portraits of former headmasters. They were moving out of their frames like the other pictures in Hogwarts.

The professor then just dumped them there. Next to a dying bird. Meg recognized it as a Phoenix, and it was close to its burning day.

Next to what was obviously the headmaster's desk was the table on which the bird sat with spindly silver instruments on spindly tables throughout the room.. And on the book case was the sorting hat.

Harry had walked over and put the hat on. He was now conversing with the hat in hushed voices.

Meg turned her attention back to escape. She looked around. Nothing. Nothing she could have used for her escape.

She noted dryly that Harry had taken off the hat looking very nervous. She had heard that Harry had almost been in Slytherin and she guessed that he had just asked the hat about his sorting.

Giving up, Meg turned her attention to the very obvious Phoenix to her right. Harry had also turned to gaze at the Phoenix. She reached out to touch it and

It burst into flames.

The duo leapt up and exclaimed in surprise. Meg hadn't thought that it's burning day had been so close. She looked at Harry and realized that he didn't know that the bird was a Phoenix.

Dumbledore had chosen that time to enter the room. Harry instantly burst into apologizes and 'I'm sorrys'.

"Professor, your bird- I couldn't do anything- he just caught fire.-"

Before Harry could say anything else Meg slapped her hand over his mouth. She pulled his face to face hers and looked him straight in the eye with the 'your stupid' look.

She pointed out the phoenix and told him, "Its a Phoenix Harry, they burst into flames and are reborn." she said it slow, like she was talking to a child. She then, promptly, dropped his face.

"It is true you know." announced Dumbledore. "See?" he then gestured to the ashes as a baby Phoenix came out and squeaked. "His name Is Fawkes."

Dumbledore walked down the stairs and gazed lovingly at Fawkes. "It's a shame you had to see him on one of his burning days." he said.

"He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing abilities, and they make highly faithful pets." he said.

Meg had almost forgotten why they were here but reality came crashing down when the headmaster sat down and gazed at them with piercing blue eyes.

They were getting expelled.

Oh yeah.

But before Dumbledore could speak Hagrid the grounds keeper came through the door. Announcing in a loud voice, rooster corpse in hand, that it wasn't Harry. That Harry had been with him at the time of the attack.

All in all, Meg thought she would never hear again.

All the while Hagrid kept Waving his rooster cadaver and swearing on every little thing that he believed I'm that Harry was innocent.

But that just made Meg 'guiltier' by default. And she sure as Hades was innocent. But then it dawned on her,

She was alone even before she found Justin petrified. She didn't have any witnesses to confirm her alibi. She had been alone.

Dumbledore regained control of the situation and Hagrid was quiet. Meg's head snapped forward coming out of LaLaLand.

"Hagrid, I do not think that Harry attacked those people."

"Oh, I'll just wait outside then." and with his rooster no long spazzing he left.

Meg saw the disbelief and relief plain as day on Harry's face. "You don't think it was me, Professor?" he said as Dumbledore swept the rooster feathers from his table.

"No Harry, I do not. But I still want to talk to you."

Meg coughed a little. Then a lot. She plunged her hand into her robes and brought an inhaler to her lips and took a deep breath. She allergic to chickens but almost no one knew it.

Still sputtering she admitted it. "Sorry, I'm allergic to chickens. Continue."

The head master then asked Harry if there was anything he'd like him. Harry responded with, "No, sir. There isn't."

Harry was then allowed to leave.

Dumbledore looked then at Meg with a twinkle in his eyes. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No." was the instant reply. Meg was then allowed to leave as well. Meg was hurrying along to her next class and bumped into Ginny, who was also running.

Out of Ginny's bag came a book. A diary. Meg picked it up and turned to return it to Ginny.

But Ginny was already out of sight.

Curses!

Meg pocketed the diary and for the first time glanced at her schedule.

Herbology. That was canceled. Might as well finish homework. Meg walked to her common room and then to her room. The silver green tapestries and curtains made Meg look even Irish-er.

And Meg thought she looked Irish enough. Meg pulled out her school books and easily finished her homework.

Her eyes caught the diary in her bag. Before she knew it she had the diary open in her hands. The blank pages staring at her.

She flipped through the pages.

It was all empty.

Who didn't write/doodle in their diary?

She closed it and caught sight of the cover.

Tom M. Riddle.

She found a quill. It was an empty journal it couldn't do anything to her.

She dipped the quill and in Latin wrote:

'My name is Megan Victoria Thorn. I am 12 years old and am going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am in Slytherin. I am allergic to chickens and my favorite colors are purple, green, and black.'

She nearly jumped out of her chair when the ink disappeared before her eyes. The letters shifted still in Latin.

'My name is Tom Morvalo Riddle. I am a graduate of Hogwarts. I was a Slytherin also. I have no allergies and my favorite colors are green and silver.'

She was shocked. It must have been enchanted to write back like an honest to goodness person.

Oh.

My.

Gods.

She continued to write to Tom the enchanted diary. He was like a good friend. One you could trust and carry in your pocket.

* * *

It was Christmas.

She had gotten new supplies from her cabin. More magic switching things for her abilities. From Nico and Leo, a son of Hephaestus who she enchanted swords with and shared arts and crafts, an Iris Message which she received while washing her hands.

You'd think she'd be board of Tom.

But she wasn't.

She found herself writing to him every time she finished her homework. About how nobody trusted her AGAIN.

'Everyone thinks either me or Harry Potter, a Gryffendor, is the heir of Slytherin. But I know that neither of us is the culprit. I always manage to wind up at the crime scene first he always come seconds later.'

Tom wrote back:

They think that you've been attacking people? How could they? When I went to Hogwarts the chamber of secrets was opened and one girl died in the girls bathroom.'

Meg stiffened. Myrtle. Moaning Myrtle claimed that the chamber of secrets was opened when she died! Myrtle was killed by the monster!

'Thanks Tom. You've given me a lead on the chamber! Thank you thank you! Thank you!'

She then closed the journal and headed to class. Nico was gone and was provably having a ball right now playing games or sparring with Percy. Percy was always so nice.

He was just a great guy.

But Tom would keep her secrets for her. She was so rushed she bumped into Penelope Clearwater again. She got off again. But just barely.

Crises averted she reached Myrtle's bathroom. It was empty and she managed to find Myrtle's stall. She knocked on it and Myrtle came out.

Moaning Myrtle was a Ravenclaw girl who was teased to no end and died in the bathroom while crying.

And Myrtle wouldn't answer any of her questions about her death. "I just don't like you." was her reason.

Ah come on!

Meg eventually gave up.

About a half an hour later she was heading back to her common room for the night. She came to the door and standing there was Malfoy and his goons. His goons seemed rather awkward.

Malfoy had obviously forgotten the password. Meg walked up and spoke the password. "Pureblood." the wall sprang aside for their entry.

Meg was instantly doing her homework as everyone tried to talk to her. Malfoy eventually got her to sit next to him on the couch by telling everyone to back off.

She mumbled her thanks and finished as Malfoy's conversation livened up.

It was about Meg being the heir of Slytherin. Meg's reflexes made her hide her face behind her hair.

Not again.

She found herself staring at one goon's forehead. There was a pale scare there. It reminded her of Harry's-!

The Polyjuice potion! These weren't Crabbe and Goyle, but Harry and Ron!

Where was Hermione?

Probably couldn't make it.

The Gryffendors in disguise realized that they were changing back and ran for the common room.

At least she could tell Tom about Harry's betrayal of her trust.

* * *

Omg really long chapter.

Oh and I'm not dead yet!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	10. Stall ditchin'

In which Meg dumps a diary.

Sorry the last chapter took so long. But did you see it?! It's over 2000 words long! 2003 words in all last chapter.

Oh my gods!

I just realized I've been playing way too much Minecraft lite.

0.o

Ending my rant

I can't own anything.

So I don't.

* * *

Meg soon found out why she couldn't find Hermione. She was a cat girl in the hospital wing until the potion wore off.

Of course she had gotten that news from Nico.

Even Hermione didn't trust her.

Great, just great.

The rumor about it was that she was attacked.

It was now Valentines day and Tom the enchanted diary was getting on her nerves. Really annoying and controlling. Tom wanted her to only hang out with Malfoy and his goons.

It was like the diary was trying to live through her. It was enough. She was so giving the diary back to Ginny now. She could no longer deal with Tom.

He was kind and considerate but he was also a manipulative genus. He would help her with homework, which she didn't need at all. And then try to get her to befriend Malfoy and ditch Nico and Harry. She wouldn't do that to save the world.

Anyways back to valentines day. She was now writing to Tom while she planning the dumping of Tom the enchanted diary.

'Tom, I'm done talking with you. You need to go back to Ginny. Now.'

He wrote back, 'But I'd prefer you over Ginny any day. Please keep me close.'

She wrote back, 'No, your going, you can't control me by sugar coating the world and my problems Tom. I need to cope with real living people.'

The answer was instantaneous.

'I am a real live living person Meg, and I will prove it.'

Meg was frozen in place as a hole began to expand in the middle of the book. She was abruptly pulled forwards from her seat and into the book.

The world was black as ink but only for a moment. Meg was plopped right into a black and white world. She was the only thing in color. She was sitting in a chair in one of the Slytherin boy dormitories.

She was freaking out. Like panic attack freaking out.

The door opened.

Uh oh. Meg knew that if she was caught she would totally get in trouble.

She wanted to go back to her desk and go to breakfast then DADA with the annoying Prof. Lockheart and to charms and even History of Magic!

A boy in a year between 3 and 7 with black hair and a pale complexion. He had dark eyes and could be called rather handsome. To Meg, he looked way too much like Nico for her liking.

The boy sat down next to her and introduced himself. "My name is Tom Riddle and I have been stranded in this diary for 50 years."

No way this was the guy she had been writing to since December. Tom was just an enchanted diary. A spell on a book to give it a persona. He was not real. He couldn't be.

She instantly didn't want anything to do with Tom anymore. "Put me back Tom, this place freaks me out, and" she finished adding her heart and soul into this one lie, "I'd much rather write to you, it makes you so mysterious."

She batted her eyelashes and forced a blush to make it convincing. She hid her face.

Tom seemed delighted by the fact that she thought he was cute. It was all a big fat lie. In truth Tom now officially freaked her out. This was supposed to be a diary, not a person!

And this diary was manipulative she had to get rid of it. ASAP!

She forced her nervous habits and eventually it seemed to work.

Tom agreed to let her out on the condition that she help him get out. She hastily agreed but she was debating on the best way to be rid of Tom as fast as she could.

He had obviously been locked in a diary for a reason. And Meg didn't want to free some one if they ended up killing people.

Tom waved his hand and she was back in her room sitting at her desk. She picked up the diary and rushed out of the room, desperate to rid the world of such a manipulative person.

She was fueled by one thought.

Get rid of Tom.

* * *

Meg found herself running to Myrtle's bathroom and decided to flush the manipulative, diary imprisoned, Tom M. Riddle.

She picked a stall at random and threw the cursed diary into it. She flushed it and ran as quickly as she could to breakfast only mildly concerned about the flooding bathroom in her wake.

She sat and pulled out her wand on which she lit a small sacrificial fire. She prayed to the destruction of Tom Riddle to her mother and Nico's father.

She had just calmed down when she saw that Filch was grumbling about the flooded bathroom. She then saw Harry walk into the room with his friends, Nico, and

Tom Riddle's diary.

Curses! Curses! Curses!

She had thought she had ridded the world of that crazy diary/prison.

She would have to watch Harry very closely now. She moved next to Nico who was eating what was clearly a blue pop tart. Meg didn't want to know how he had gotten it, though it was obviously from Percy's mother seeing as she and Percy preferred blue food, and didn't ask but remembered to ask Nico to get her some McDonalds later.

She pointed out the diary in Harry's hands. "That diary is cursed, it contains the soul of or at least part of Tom Riddle. He went to Hogwarts 50 years ago and is a skilled manipulator that wants out. Don't let him get out. I just tried to get rid of it this morning."

Nico looked astonished by the soul bit and his eyes gained a focused look. He was looking for souls. He jumper back in pain just as Harry moved his hand to his scar. Nico was paler than usual. He looked like one of his father's subjects.

Which is to say a ghost.

"That diary, it contains a piece of a soul. A soul that has evaded Thanatos for 12 years Meg, 12 years." he said this with a very serious face. "Meg, Tom Riddle was and Is a mass murderer."

* * *

Of to play more Minecraft

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	11. Oh great, now she's done it

Oh great, now you've done it.

In which Meg jinxes the duo

I still own nothing at all. Sorry kiddies.

* * *

Okay. Meg's mind was now officially blown. A guy in a diary is a mass murderer. It kind of ruins your already sucky day.

Don't it.

Then she happened to actually look around the hall.

It was covered in vibrant pinks and the horrible whites and blood reds. Like a massacre.

Images from the battle of Manhatten snapped through her mind. She felt sick and rushed out of the room.

She vaguely realized that she could now be successfully diagnosed with post traumatic stress.

Great.

Meg pushed past the Ravenclaw girl that had been bothering her all year. Meg didn't bother to recall her name, she had other, more important things to do.

Like barf.

When Meg came back to breakfast Nico explained in a mix of horror and disgust that Lockheart had decorated the school and hired 'cupids' to deliver love notes and letters.

Κατάρες!

Curses!

Meg was now forced to give Lockheart a crappy nickname. She now hoped that his books weren't true.

A girlly man deserved a girlly name.

And after a few minutes she had it,

Locket!

* * *

Meg and Nico kept a close watch on Harry and friends. Closer, if possible, than last year.

Hermione was searching the library for information on Slytherin's monster. She didn't get much.

Harry was now suspicious of Meg and becoming suspicious of Tom Riddle's diary, meaning he didn't know about Tom yet.

The butt head.

The shadows reported that Harry had a quill and had opened the diary and was about to write in it.

It reported that the diary responded to the ink on the page, but, the shadow couldn't read at all and didn't know what they were discussing.

A few minutes later the shadow reported that the book had quote unquote 'swallowed Harry Potter'.

Nice one Harry.

Nico finally entered his common room and went to bed.

Meg went back to her room with, er, what's-her-face, Parka?

Yeah that was it.

* * *

The next day Harry and friends were discussing his journey in the diary. Tom had told him that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and had thus been expelled from Hogwarts.

Hermione was defending the Keeper of Keys.

The golden trio had decided that they would only confront Hagrid if there was another attack.

* * *

Days past with no attacks and even less success on the creature of the Chamber.

It had been nearly four months since the double attack on Justin and Nick.

It was now Easter holidays and Meg and Nico had to chose their subjects for third year.

Nico decided on Astrology, potions, transfiguration, charms, DADA, Herbology, care of magical creatures, and divination.

Meg picked Astrology, DADA, potions, charms, transfiguration, Herbology, divination and care of magical creatures.

Or simply she copied Harry's sheet.

* * *

Later Nico told Meg that some one had broken into Harry's trunk and stolen the diary.

Meg thought that it was the worst news imaginable.

* * *

The next day Meg was walking through the halls alone. Nico was with Harry so she decided it was time to sulk now.

Okay.

First, she found out she was a demigod, but no one had claimed her until right before the Battle of the labyrinth.

Second, she had to protect the worlds second biggest troublemaker. The first being Percy.

Third everyone thought that she was the heir of Slytherin.

There was that voice again.

"kill this time... Let me rip... Tear."

She followed it.

Then she almost turned the corner to find The golden trio and Nico discussing the voice.

Nico had excused himself and went over to Meg.

Hermione had an idea or something and had run from the hall to the library. Nico moving aside to let her past.

Meg gave Nico the 'follow her twit!' look and he shook his head. He then whispered "If Hermione learns anything she'll tell them later and ergo the shadows."

Meg nodded.

It made sense.

It was then that Harry raced off to his what ever the sport was called game.

The duo on the other hand meet at the lake to talk.

Nico couldn't watch that sport because of the heights.

Meg turned to face Nico. "Okay Nico, have you noticed we haven't been attacked at all this year? It's got me nervous that a huge monster is lying in wait."

Nico had tried to quiet her but it was to late.

Meg watched Nico face palm. He looked up from his palm. "Great, now you've gone and jinxed us." he said an angry glint in his already insane looking eyes.

Great.

She'd gone and done it. She had totally jinxed them.

Nico decided that they would be safer if they were closer to civilization.

He left right after a very brief explanation.

But before he left he told her that he had seen Tom's diary while in the library.

Meg stayed for a couple of minutes to divert the suspicion of her trying to curse Nico or something.

She pointed herself in the direction of the... Er what was it called?

She decided to call it Quid, because that was the only part of the name she could remember.

Then she remembered that the game had been cancelled.

When Meg had gotten back her fears had been confirmed.

Nico had gone to check on Hermione and had found her and Penelope Clearwater the prefect petrified.

And guess what.

No one had seen her.

She had no alibi.

Fun.

Alot of people knew that she disliked Penelope. Meg was often seen standing there rolling her eyes as Penelope chewed her up and spat her out.

The fact that Hermione was petrified didn't help. It made Harry obviously innocent making Meg the only suspect.

Besides Hagrid.

Harry and Ron were really sad. They were going to go to Hagrid's that night.

With their clock of bloody invisibility.

Great she had said bloody again.

Cue bloody flashback with British accents instead of American ones.

Oh false alarm.

She hurried to her common room and was instantly welcomed by applause about her successful attack on two annoying Mudbloods.

Meg went to her room and grabbed her money bag.

She headed to the haunted bathroom and went to the sinks. One of the sinks had a snake carved into it and wouldn't work.

She went to the one to the right and IMed Lou Ellen, counselor of the Hecate cabin. She told Lou Ellen everything and was sobbing at the end.

"-and today Hermione and a really annoying Ravenclaw Prefect were attacked and everyone blames me! The Muggle borms fear me and the Slytherins all want to be my best friends! What do I do?"

Lou Ellen finally spoke up. "You should find the real culprit." she said as Leo Valdes, The Hephestus counselor walked in. "Who are you talking to? Is it Meg?" he loomed and saw Meg. Instantly he tried to spiff himself up. He combed his hair with his fingers quickly, leaving a trail of engine grease in his hair. "Hey Meg how's your school? Is it fun learning magic? Everyone in my cabin misses you. (especially me.) Your enchantments are great. So do British kids really have bad teeth? Do the cook hor-" Lou pushed him off screen.

Meg smiled a little. It's great having people say those kind of things.

He sounded just like Colin when he was interrogating her. She almost thought that he would pull out a camera and snap a picture of her.

Myrtle had started to complain about Leo's volume and Meg broke the connection.

She met up with Nico and learned that Harry and Ron were going to sneak out at dinner although she was quickly thrown out of the Gryffendor table.

Figures.

After dinner everyone was in bed sleeping except Meg, Nico, Harry, and Ron.

They where off to Hagrid's.

It didn't take long to get there at all. It was only across the grounds. As Harry and Ron started up a conversation with Hagrid Meg and Nico were listening from beneath the window.

Meg quickly lost interest in their pointless conversation. She glanced back at the castle and saw a group of ministry dudes approaching. She nudged Nico and pointed them out. Nico quickly masked them with the shadows like a curtain.

One of the wizards, who looked a lot like Malfoy, looked straight at them making them question their hiding spot. He looked away and the two relaxed.

The group entered Hagrid's hut and conversed. It eventually led up to Hagrid getting sacked.

His last words to Harry were, "Follow the spiders."

What the Hades kind of advise was that?

Come on!

The group left with Hagrid, who would be toted to prison. The golden Duo left the hit at last and headed in to the forest following an army of fleeing spiders. Meg and Nico followed.

* * *

Arogog next chapter.

Did I spell that right?

Oh well I'm lazy.

Sorry it took so long to update. Just found the book the night of aug. 17.

Should I make story anout this series in Harry's POV?

Plz tell!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	12. They see me ridin'

In which Meg and Nico hitch a ride.

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but my mom took me shopping.

For seven hours.

And that is my excuse.

Hope it's good.

Anyways.

I own nothing. But Meg! *shot*

Oh and nickname sheet for the forgetful

ATTENTION: I DON'T KNOW WHO HEADS RAVENCLAW HOUSE. PLZ EDUCATE ME in REVIEWS

Prof. Catwoman is prof McGonnigle- transfiguration prof.- head of Gryffendor house

Prof. Shorty Is Prof. Flitwick- Charms Prof.

Prof. Squirrel(deceased) is Prof. Quirrel- DADA prof for first year.

Prof. Locket is Lockheart- current DADA teacher-Order of Merlin first class, etc- FRAUD.

Parka, Pastel, Pasta, Etc. is Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin girl- roommate of Meg- her often forgotten name is substituted by any words starting in "PA".

Okay that's over.

Back to story

* * *

Meg had never seen so many spiders in her life, and they were all crawling into the forbidden forest.

Creepy.

Meg quickly and quietly cast the camouflage charm. And as the familiar feeling of having an egg craked on their heads, they were off.

They stealthily tailed the golden duo. Ron was whimpering and crying and complaining. All about the spiders. His arachnophobia rivaled the Athena cabin's. Short of spiders trying to kill him and his lack of a brain.

The quartet walked for maybe an hour, it was hard to tell being ADHD and all.

The spiders avoided Nico's sword and gave them clear ground to walk on. Which meant that they didn't make crunching noises when they walked.

The wizards ahead of them were stepping on spider less spots. Ron looked like he would jump out of his skin if he touched just one spider. His face was rather comical.

He looked kind of constipated.

The two stopped, the duo followed the leaders and stopped, too.

The group was in front of a tunnel in the ground. All of the spiders were entering it. Nico and Meg, still camouflaged and armed with celestial bronze stood back.

Meg and Nico had silently decided that there was no way in Hades that they were going in there. If the group was attacked in there it would be very, very, very hard for them all to flee without the duo being noticed.

Especially when the spiders avoided them.

That would be kind of weird. Ya know?

The golden duo entered the cave, tunnel, thing and the Demigods stayed to watch the entrance.

Meg began to worry. The duo should have come back by now. It was late and eventually Pasta would get up and notice that Meg was gone.

Her thoughts of her roommate in curlers and a mud mask was interrupted by a 'vroom' coming from her right.

It was Mr. Weasley's car! The old blue flying car!

And it was coming right at them.

Κατάρες!

Curses!

Everything seemed to slow down as Nico jumped to the side and Meg felt rooted to the ground.

She had been caught flatfooted.

Κατάρες!

Her lungs were emptied in one go as the car hit her. She was now on the hood of an enchanted, illegal, flying car.

A hundred scenarios flashed through her head.

The mostly involved death.

Though one of them involved pulling a wacky inflatable arm flailing tube man out of her pocket to save the world from global warming.

Funny, but not the scenario she needed to live.

As it was, Meg had somehow managed to climb on top of the car and was riding it like a rodeo clown. But with out the makeup.

She looked around for something useful. Nico was attempting to get the car stuck in the many trees but Nico was invisible so the car didn't try to follow him.

Meg's eye caught a huge dent in the car door frame. If she could just get her hand there then she could balance on the side of the car, get in the car, and hit the emergency brake.

It was worth a shot.

Carefully, she mores herself over to the car's left door. She lunged her hand into the dent, jumped, and..

Missed the landing.

Her arm was stuck in a car door and the rest of her was dangling off to the side.

Κατάρες!

She kicked her feet up and as more pain twisted itself up her arm her leg met wheel cover and her arm was no longer supporting all of her weight.

Thank the gods.

She switched her feet so that she was dangerously balanced on the back wheel cover and the back left car door's open window frame.

She kicked the old door with her free leg and it popped open.

She swung herself into the car and found the emergency brake. She pulled it and...

It came off in her hands.

Κατάρες!

Okay she was going to need a stronger curse word than Κατάρες. And fast.

Tossing the brake she used magic to influence the car. It was a spell that Hecate had created so it wasn't illegal.

She directed the car to go back to the tunnel and as she arrived she saw Harry and Ron running from giant spider that would make the whole Athena cabin faint.

She aimed the car to collect them and Nico. She climbed into the back seat and told the car to open it's doors. The car did. The golden duo climbed in to the front with Ron in shotgun.

She vaguely remembered Annabeth's speech on why it was called riding shotgun.

* * *

"-Because in the American Expansion The person sitting on that side of the wagon held a shotgun to protect the wagon from thieves."

* * *

Ron screamed.

A spider had broken the only good window in the car! And was now trying to kill Ron.

Before the demigods could react Harry had blasted the spider away.

Meg quickly commanded the car to take them back to school. The car went at a break neck pace and once arriving Meg and Nico tumbled out. The golden duo were thrown from the now not influenced car.

As the car drove back into the forest, Harry told Ron a disturbing piece of news.

Myrtle was killed by Slytherin's monster.

Later that night Meg and Nico were patrolling the halls when Nico heard something.

He went to check it out as Meg questioned Myrtle.

"-a set of glowing yellow eyes right over there." she finished pouting to the sink. She heard someone coming and hid in the stall with Myrtle.

"Open." was... Crudely said? And a huge grinding noise followed. A I'm-dragging-someone-unconscious spud was heard, followed by a whoosh and ending with the same grinding noise.

She peered out and watched as the useless snake sink rose from the floor and stopped.

Meg opened her mouth in amassment.

She had found the Chamber of Secrets.

And she finally understood the monster.

She really had jinxed them.

It was a Basilisk.

She heard heard the door open and three sets of feet walked in. The golden duo and Locket.

Oh joy.

Harry questioned Myrtle.

At the end she giggled. "You know she asked the same question."

"Who did?" asked Harry.

"Meg, she's still here. She's in that stall."

At this pout Meg opened the stall, still in shock over her discovery.

"What happened? I was questioning Myrtle and someone came in dragging something. I hid, but I know how to get in the Chamber of Secrets. Better yet I know where it is."

Harry startled answered. "Ginny Weasley and Nico di Angelo were taken into the Chamber."

Okay that Basilisk just made it personal.

Locket said, "Ok, we know where the Chamber is and how to get it. Now we can get back up."

Ron pointed his wand at him. "Oh no, your coming with us."

Harry faced Meg and said, "Where is the entrance and how do we get in? By the way Slitherin's monster is a-

"Basilisk. I know." Meg said. She walked towords the sinks and strode there. Epicly. "As for the entrance," she pointed at the serpent sink. "this is it. You have to speech parseltounge to open it."

Locker looked dumbfounded for a moment.

She looked at the boys and sighed. "If you don't believe me try it Harry, say 'Open.' in parseltounge."

Harry hesitantly walked over and leaned over the sink. He then stood back and said, "Open."

In English.

"Let me try, I'm a Parselmouth too." she pushed Harry aside. The only person here who knew her secret was down there! She had to save him, or face the Fields of Punishment.

She leaned in and hissed a commanding, "Open." at the serpent on the facet.

She must have said it right because the sink sank into the ground and slid beneath a metal grate. The other sinks ground away to reveal a huge pipe leading to Hades knew where.

This was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron pushed a complaining Locket down into it's depths. They heard a crunching noise followed by Locket calling, "I'm ok."

Meg jumped down next. Into the darkness.

* * *

Omg shopping Is horrible. It was why I didn't update yesterday. Boohoo.

Next chapter is fight scene and ending. I'm amazed at how fun this has been to write. It's AWESOME.

Almost as awesome as Prussia.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

Or no new chapter.

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	13. Epic Fight Scene

Epic Fight Scene

In which Meg is included in an epic fight scene.

Remember fans Κατάρες means Curses. This is Meg's choice of swear word. This should probably be rated k but it's very violent.

So T instead.

I still own nothing.

Really.

* * *

Meg and the boys slide through the darkness.

She saw a light ahead of her.

It must be the end of the tunnel!

She flew from the slide like a bat out of Hades into Locket. Who promptly fell over again.

Dazed, Meg picked herself off the old fraud. She looked at her uniform in disgust and began to dust herself off.

Just then she heard a whooshing sound behind her. Prepared for the basilisk she pulled out her Hecate spell book. She carefully turned to the increasing volume of the whooshing noise.

Only for Harry and Ron to hit her head first.

All of the air in her lungs flees as she she fell to the ground with a crunching sound.

She pushed the boys off of herself and looked around.

The floor was absolutely covered in skeletons. Meg's foot was incased in a small rib cage.

She neary lost her dinner.

She kicked the ribs off and noticed that it would be very difficult to get back to the bathroom. Looking up Meg saw the Chamber closing above them.

Κατάρες!

Curses!

She helped the dazed Harry and Ron and made sure her wand was okay.

It was fine.

Once up, Harry and Ron pointed their wands at Locket.

The odd group began their descent into the Chamber of Secrets. As Meg took in her surroundings her ADHD made her mouth blurt out a question to Harry.

"Hey Harry, why do you trust me? Everyone else thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin." she blurted.

Harry looked startled at her question. "Well, actually, Nico is your only friend here and you wouldn't attack him."

Now that hurt. "Well you Ron and Hermione are my friends now. If Nico dies I'll kill whatever did it with my bare hands. Oops! I said that last part out loud didn't I?" she said embarrassed.

Trying to change the subject she asked, "Harry, why did people think that you were attacking people?"

He hesitated again before he answered. "Well I had a little spat with Filch and there's Ms. Norris, Colin was -Er , uh?" "Annoying?" "Yes thanks. Everyone thought I had been egging the snake on so everyone thought Justin was next."

"And he was." Meg interjected. "Continue."

"Yes well, I had nothing against Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect." Harry said awkwardly. "You?"

"Well." she began. "That cat was always poking around my dorm she they framed me for the cat. Colin kept poking his nose into my business, asking about America and about me. I spoke snake when you spoke snake so we both looked to be egging it on. Everyone knows that I don't like Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione threw a firecracker into my caldron."

Harry spoke up. "I threw the firecracker."

"Oh."

The group saw something huge and serpent like up ahead. It was a giant snake skin.

Everyone relaxed.

Locket suddenly snatched Ron's broken wand from his hand, jumped back and pointed it at the trio.

He began to monologue. Meg's attention latched back on when he said. "How it was too late to save them and how you three lost your minds at the sight of their mangled remains."

Mangled remains. Did this guy want her to have a random flashback moment? He yelled something, but it was lost to her ears as she passed out.

* * *

Mangled remains. Torn bodies. Blood.

There were the bodies of demigods, demigods she knew around her.

This was just a flashback she told herself. Just a flashback. You'll wake up soon.

She looked over to where Annabeth lay poisened by that son of Nemesis. The camp had burned his burial shroud. Black with silver silk scales and a sword.

She heard a voice.

Harry's voice, calling to her in the distance.

She was now in a white plane. She saw three old women knitting. They were knitting lightning blue socks for Canadians. One sock was huge.

Giant sized sock was crazy looking. It hadseven threads at the top as they knitted it.

Another looked darker. And the last one had a couple red threads sticking out.

The Fates.

And she woke up.

* * *

She woke up to see rocks and Harry.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lockheart grabbed Ron's wand and tried to wipe our memories, but it backfired and he hit a wall and it caused a cave in." Harry explained while he helped her up.

"Thanks." she said dusting herself off. She picked up her special spell book off the ground and placed it in her bag.

Harry was pulling rocks out of the cave in. Ron said something but it was muffled by the rockslide.

Harry got off of the pile of ruble and walked the only way that they could. "This way. We have to save them." he said.

Meg was already right behind him.

They walked past another snakeskin and finally saw a vault decorated with serpents. This was the grand entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry hissed, "Open." and the snake on the circumference snaked a path around the door making snake shaped locks unbolt.

There was a loud thunk and the door swung open.

Meg carefully walked down the stairs to a huge chamber with a walkway in the middle and water on both sides. Statues of serpents stood proudly from the water.

At the end of the walkway lying on the wet floor was Ginny. Nico was proped up against a huge statue of a man with a beard.

The statue had eyes like Nico's.

Salazar Slytherin was a son of Hades. Go figure. It would explain the craziness though.

Harry rushed to Ginny's side, dropping his wand.

She kneeled next to Nico gingerly shaking him speaking Ancient Greek. She was just repeating "Wake up Nico, it's me, Megan."

When that didn't work she said, in English, "Hey Nico, this McDonalds is great!"

When that didn't work she knew something bad was going to happen.

Harry was staring at her because of the McDonalds line.

The duo heard footsteps to their right. Someone bent over and picked up Harry's wand.

As he rose to his full height Meg and Harry saw his face. It was Tom Riddle.

Harry seemed to trust Tom instantly.

What the Hades?

"Tom help us save them. They won't wake up. There's a monster it could be back any minute.."

"It won't come unless it's called." Tom replied coolly.

"What do you mean? Give me my wand, Tom. I might need it."

Tom smiled, "Oh, but you won't."

Harry was confused and argued with Tom, but Meg finally understood.

Tom Riddle was the heir of Slitherin. Ginny had the diary. Tom possessed her or something and opened the Chamber.

Nico heard a noise. It was Ginny being possessed. She saw him knocked him out and dragged him here.

50 years ago, he set the monster on the school and killed Myrtle. He framed Hagrid and closed the Chamber. He left the diary so he could do it again!

But for noe she'd play the fool.

Meg shuffled herself and Nico over to Harry's side. She put Nico down next to Ginny. Ginny had the diary.

Tom looked up at her. Slightly surprised. "Well hello again Megan."

"how did this happen to them!?" she yelled pointing at the extremely pale kids. Nico was paler than usual and Ginny was as white as Nuco usually was.

Which is to say, pale.

"Well that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason their like that is because Ginny Weasley opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?"

"The diary, my diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling all of her pitiful worries and woes - how he brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how" -Riddle's eyes glinted- "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."

He eyed Harry hungrily.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl, but I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. 'No one's even understood me like you Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confine in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket.'"

Tom looked at Meg now. He then recited,

"'My name is Megan Victoria Thorn. I am 12 years old and am going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am in Slytherin. I am allergic to chickens and my favorite colors are purple, green, and black.' you wrote it in Latin, I believe."

Harry looked shocked. Tom faced him with a smile. "That's right, you and Ginny weren't the only ones writing to me this school year. Isn't that right Thorn?"

He had that I'm-Mad-and-enjoying-every-second-of-it look, signature son of Hades.

Meg ignored Tom and scanned the area for an exit that she could use to escape with Nico and Ginny.

"-I began to pour some of my soul back into her-"

"-I fell out of her bag on the way back up the Gryffendor common room and that's where Thorn found me-"

If she could blast the statue it could distract Riddle.

Her book! Where was it?

Oh yeah. By Nico.

She edged herself towards Nico, hoping that Harry was a good enough distraction for Riddle.

Then Riddle looked over and saw her moving to Nico.

He pointed Harry's wand at her and said. "Imperio!"

Her once clear thoughts went fuzzy. The world was so pretty. Everyone was so nice and fluffy. And Happy.

But someone was sad and she needed to help him.

But a small familiar voice asked, 'Why? He never did anything for me? I don't have to help him.'

But the urge to help was strong.

But the voice had a point. A small one, but a point.

"Kill Harry Potter." said a soothing voice. The voice continued to repeat itself.

'Now that is annoying. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

"Shut up!" she screamed. The world became clear again.

She must had been half way into a spell from her book because there was an explosion. Meg hit a serpent statue and slumped into the knee high water.

Meg's bag was on her shoulder. The magic book, in her hands.

Meg was tired and reached for her bag. She took out a piece of ambrosia and nibbled it. Instantly she felt better and jumped to her feet.

Looking around at the perfectly fine Chamber she realized she hadn't killed anyone because Harry got up rather quickly. He scrambled to a hat, Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

Meg trudged to the walkway and stood next to Harry.

Tom looked pissed now.

"Remember, it was only through luck and chance that you defeated me those times." he stood back for dramatic effect. He then announced, "Now, I'm going to teach you two a lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, the commoner, Megan Thorn, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give them..."

Lord Voldemort? Okay so Tom grew up to be Lord Voldemort.

Riddle then spoke in the language of serpents. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

The statue that Nico was propped up by began moving. The statues mouth was opening and the Basilisk was coming out.

Κατάρες!

Κατάρες!

You know what?

Σκατά! (shit) fits better in this situation

Σκατά! Σκατά! Σκατά!

Harry looked paralyzed do Meg just grabbed his arm as it lunged at him. Harry continued to trip like there was no tomorrow. Eventually he tripped and she lost her grip.

She saw Harry be pushed against a wall and just as it prepared for the final blow Fawkes had dived bombed the 'Little Crown'. Meg watched in amassment as Fawkes ripped out the Basilisk's eyes.

Now it only had weight and venom. The only thing Basilisk venom doesn't dissolve was Basilisk.

Harry grabbed the Sorting hat that Dumbledore must have sent, and held it like it was his last lifeline.

She pulled him out of the way. Last thing she needed was for Harry Potter to die. That would be very bad.

As she pulled Harry a sword fell out of the hat.

Swords are very useful. Especially if it was made of the same metal as the Hunter's arrow tips. That was Blessed Silver if she ever saw it.

She grabbed the sword and dropped it hastily. It had burned her! The sword said something on the blade but she couldn't read it.

She snatched the sorting hat from Harry's hands and used it like an oven mitt to grab the sword. She quickly handed the sword to Harry.

She threw a rock at the King of Serpents.

He looked at her stunned. "It fell out of the hat! Use it to slay the Basilisk!"

She tree another rock. It hit the snake in the face.

She looked back. "Well don't just stand there! Kill it!"

Harry snapped out of his daze. She changed her focus to getting rid of Voldemort. He was life-leeching or some other form of black magic. It had to be illegal and probably forgotten.

The next thing she knew she was next to Nico. She heard the snake and Harry screaming in pain. She looked at her assailant.

Oh. It had been the Basilisk's tail. It hit her from behind and she had flown. She tried standing to find put her left leg was broken.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Voldemort said standing over Harry. "Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. See it's crying."

She rolled over for a better view of the scene. Her wand ready for of Voldemort tried anything.

Stupid Voldemort. Phoenix tears heal. Fawkes is healing Harry.

"Get away from him! Get away!"

Oh, so Tom had remembered after all.

She had to kill Riddle. She recalled his speech from the beginning. He said he was..

A memory sealed away in a diary. She had to destroy the diary, but she didn't have anything to kill it with.

Fawkes landed next to Meg and was about to cry. She grabbed the diary and gave it to Fawkes. "Give it to Harry." she whispered.

Fawkes dropped it on Harry's lap. Harry getting the message took a Basilisk fang and stabbed the inside of the diary.

Tom roared with pain. A hole appearing in his lower chest. Where his intestines were.

Harry stabbed the other page.

Tom screamed louder still. A hole opposite of his heart.

"Stab the cover!" she yelled over Tom.

The pain in her leg subsided as Fawkes healed her and she nibbled ambrosia.

Harry stabbed the cover and Tom disappeared. Nico and Ginny woke up, too.

After a brief reunion. They regrouped with Ron and a mind wiped Locket.

They got to that small chamber with the bones and realized.

There were no stairs.

Solution: Fawkes carried them and as they approached the top Harry and Meg yelled, "Open!" in Parseltounge.

Meg and Harry were soon in Dumbledore's office talking about how no one could know what truly happened down there. That they were the only ones who could know about Tom Riddle being Voldemort.

Luscious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father spoke briefly with Dumbledore before leaving with a poor house elf. If treated right they happily helped and were generally friendlier to a household.

Her heart went out to this poor creature.

The little guy.

Harry had taken the diary and taken off his left sock.

What was he doing?

She stepped out with him and watched a hilarious scene unfold.

Harry had returned the diary to Mr. Malfoy and he had thrown the diary to the house elf. Harry gestured for it to open the diary, in which his sock lay.

The master of the elf had given it clothes, ergo freeing it.

The rest of the year was full of apologies and make up presents that included sweets from Honeydukes, Nico became a little bigger due to the nurse insisting that he eat more, and the year was over before she knew it.

The train ride was full of stories about Meg and Harry's battle with the Basilisk. They all excluded Tom Riddle except the version they told there immediate friends.

Meg almost couldn't wait for next year's adventure.

Almost.

* * *

I thought I'd end this story on a light note. While writing this I realized it was very long. Very, very long.

Hope you liked it.

I'm working on a Prisoner of Azkaban but the book is at home and I'm at my grandmother's house and dont have the boom on me so please settle for my stories please.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


End file.
